1.Field of Invention
This invention relates to a printing ink mixing apparatus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
This invention relates to a printing ink mixing apparatus with particular emphasis on safety provisions and a common power source driving both the mixing container and the mixing blade.
Known of in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,867 to Duke wherein a separate power source is used to drive the container and the mixing blades therein.
Further it is not known that in the prior art there is present any safety operating feature such as a power shut off and prevention of an accidental power on situation upon removal of a mixing blade and protection to prevent engagement with a mixing container during the process of its rotation.